Mistletoe
by Athenian Affinity
Summary: A very fluffy Kenny/Emily holiday one shot. Ever wonder what would happen if Kenny had to spend the holidays on his own?


Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine, but the beyblades I own are mine so no touchie!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Well I finally decided to write a beyblade fic, which also happens to be my first one shot. It's a Kenny/Emily holiday fluff fic, so if you don't like this couple don't read! Oh, I'm also not sure on who Kenny's or Emily's parents are, or even if they have parents for that matter so I just had to make it all up, gomen nasai if I'm wrong.  
  
Mistletoe.  
  
  
  
Kenny slowly made his way downstairs from his bedroom, it was the morning of Christmas Eve and he was spending it all alone.  
  
His parents had left him alone on Christmas yet again, choosing to spend the holiday with friends in the French Alps. Of course he was never invited to go with them, to them he was just an annoying little kid who would get in the way.  
  
'But it's better that way, they'll all have more fun without me around. Who would ever want to hang around with me normally, let alone Christmas.  
  
He made his way into the kitchen to make him self some breakfast, since he had slept in after being up all night working with beyblade stats on his computer.  
  
Grabbing an orange and apple from the fridge he preceded to sit down and read the newspaper, while every once in a while taking a bite of his breakfast. When he finally finished with the paper he noticed the note his parents had left on the table:  
  
Kenny, Sorry we didn't get a chance to say good-bye before we left, so here's a note instead. We will be staying with Monsieur and Madame Cartier; the phone number is in the address book if you need us. Remember to keep all the doors locked, and check the caller I.D. before you answer the phone. Tanoshii Kurisumasu! Love, Mom and Dad. P.S. See you in a week!  
  
Kenny finished reading the note and stuck it on the fridge. Just then the phone rang.  
  
He ran to the phone and checked the call display. "Unknown name and unknown number, must be spam." He mumbled before deciding to answer the phone anyway.  
  
"Hai!" He said into the phone. "Oh, hi! Is that Kenny?" a girl asked.  
  
Kenny was shocked, as it's not like girls usually phoned him. 'Now that I think about it, girls never phone me!' He thought, clearly okay with this new turn of events.  
  
"That's me!" He finally replied, after a considerable amount of time pondering on who would be calling him.  
  
" This is Emily, and I was just phoning 'cause I was in the area, and wanted to see if you felt like hanging out for a bit?" She said this all rather quickly, so it took Kenny a moment to comprehend what she just said.  
  
"Oh, um.." Kenny started; really wanting to see her, but not sure on how to word the answer.  
  
"Of course if you don't want too I'll understand, I mean it's Christmas Eve, I'm sure you what to spend time with your family."  
  
Kenny's brain finally managed to come up with a good response, as it's not like he'd ever been in this sort of situation before.  
  
"Um, I would really like it if you came over for a visit Emily." He stammered. "And my family's not here so it's not like I have any prior obligations or anything."  
  
"Okay, um I'll be over there in around half an hour. Is that good for you?"  
  
'Well that will give me just enough time to get changed out of my pajamas and wash up.' He thought, looking down at his red reindeer pajama set.  
  
"Sure half an hour is good for me, but just out of curiosity; how do you know where I live?"  
  
Emily just started to laugh. "I have the phone number's and address' of almost everyone involved in Beyblade professionally on my laptop." She stated very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh okay, that makes perfect sense!" Kenny exclaimed, almost sad he didn't come up with the idea to do that first.  
  
"well I'll see you then, bye Kenny!"  
  
"Bye Emily!" Kenny said, before running up to his room to get changed. Today was definitely looking up for him and he knew it!  
  
  
  
30 Minutes later.  
  
In the last thirty minutes Kenny had gotten dressed into a red sweater and beige cargo pants, brushed his hair (no easy task with hair like that!) and tidied up. Just as he finished putting a few books away the doorbell rang.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a minute." He yelled in a mad dash for the door.  
  
"Hi Emily!" He gushed, which then turned to an embarrassing blush evident on his cheeks.  
  
"Hey!" She replied, at an equal amount of unease and embarrassment.  
  
"Um, would you like to come in?" Kenny asked, stepping back and opening the door for Emily.  
  
She walked in, threw off her shoes and looked around.  
  
It was a fairly nice 2 floor house, not huge, but not small either. "It's a very nice house you have." She commented taking in the surroundings.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled, barely audible to anyone who wasn't listening closely. It was just lucky for him Emily was listening, quite interested in what he had to say to be honest.  
  
"So would you like some hot chocolate or something like that?" He asked leading the way from the entrance to the living room.  
  
"Sure, do you need any help?"  
  
"Okay, that would be great!" Kenny replied thankful for the company.  
  
And within minutes of making hot chocolate they were chatting away about Beyblades, school, and computers, which only they would find interesting conversation.  
  
"..And so that's how I learned how to speak Yugoslavian!"  
  
"Fascinating! I though it was hard enough learning four languages, but six!"  
  
Kenny was definitely impressed by Emily's intellect, as she was his. And before they knew it an hour had passed.  
  
They were both sitting on the couch watching a cheesy kids holiday flick for fun; Kenny still in disbelief on this sudden turn of events.  
  
"So, I've been meaning to ask. Where are your parents?"  
  
Kenny gulped, he knew this was coming, but being prepared for the question didn't seem to help much. It wasn't a common practice for someone to spend the holidays alone, especially if you were barely a teenager.  
  
'I'm probably the only person around who has to spend Christmas on their own, I mean even Kai is spending it with friends!'  
  
Kenny gave a weak sigh and decided to spill.  
  
"My parents are in France for a week."  
  
Emily's eyes almost bugged out of her head, (A/N, you know anime style where their eyes pop out!) then she looked intently at Kenny.  
  
"That's terrible! They left you all by yourself for the holidays?"  
  
"Yes, that's what they did, but it's not a huge issue I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kenny plastered a big, fake smile on his face; he didn't like the idea of being alone on Christmas, but was not about to admit that to anyone.  
  
Emily was already getting exasperated. "Well, of course you're fine on your own, but it's the holidays and no one should have to be on their own! Why didn't they take you with them?"  
  
It took all of Kenny's might not to break down into tears right then, of course he couldn't help it if a few drops fell, but crying in front of Emily was not high on his to do list.  
  
"It's because.." He stopped mid sentence and then continued. "Because they don't like having me around."  
  
With that fact finally out in the open the water works started; just how awful it felt to be thirteen and left alone on Christmas hit him.  
  
Actually he was so out of it that it took him a good two minutes before he realized that Emily had him in a hug.  
  
"I'm okay." He managed to get out between sobs, which were just starting to subside.  
  
Emily just continued to hold him and rub his back comfortingly. "No your not okay, you were left alone and that's not okay."  
  
They stayed like that for a couple more minutes neither one wanting to move. Finally when Kenny stopped sobbing they separated from their current position on the couch, although severally beet red from the ordeal.  
  
"Sorry about that." Kenny mumbled, at that particular moment finding great interest in looking at the carpet on the floor.  
  
"That's okay, it's not your fault." She replied, lost in thought. Finally an idea came to her.  
  
"Why don't you spend Christmas with my family and I?"  
  
Kenny momentarily forgot about staring at the floor and looked up at Emily in surprise. "I couldn't, I mean I'm sure you would want to spend it with your family and not have anyone else around to wreck it."  
  
"You wouldn't wreck it! It would be fun to have someone my age around, especially since we're staying at my aunts house here in the city and there's not all that much to do on your own." She noticed that she was rambling on and decided to take a breath. "And besides, I think you're cool." She added, now a shade of burgundy.  
  
"Really? Won't your family mind?" Kenny asked, sure there was no way it was going to work out in his benefit.  
  
"They won't mind! They're slightly crazy and weird, but I'm sure they would love to have you over there." Emily broke into a fit of giggles. "That is if you can put up with them?"  
  
"I think that shouldn't be a problem." Kenny stated getting up from the couch to go pack a bag. Emily decided to follow and they made their way out into the hallway.  
  
What followed could be blamed on Kenny, as he was the one who was too excited for his own good and did a little jump in the air. But of course for every action there is a reaction and the one that followed was of pure chance and hilarity.  
  
Emily was just standing to his side when he landed that jump too! The timing couldn't have been any better if they tried. For the floor shook ever so slightly when he landed, which in turn caused a ripple effect up the walls and meeting at the ceiling. There of course hanging above their heads was the mistletoe, and as you could guess, it came crashing down landing right at their feet.  
  
"Well that's a coincidence!" Emily said staring at the mistletoe on the floor.  
  
"Um, yeah. That's certainly odd."  
  
Then Emily looked up. "I was never really fond of that tradition, but who am I to mess with something that obvious."  
  
And without warning she leaned over and kissed Kenny on the mouth. Which needless to say caught him off guard. He didn't mind at all though as he returned the kiss. In fact it was probably the best Christmas of his young life.  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
More A/N: Okay, this fic scares even me! Actually I can't believe I wrote something that sappy and pointless. Oh well, I like reviews so please, please, be sure to do that! And if you want me to try another particular one shot or coupling be sure to let me know in the review. 


End file.
